


A Blooming Flower in Cell #7

by Abel



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel/pseuds/Abel
Summary: An Innocent Yakuza was wrongfully charged for a crime he didn't commit. With the help of his Inmates, they were able to smuggle the person who he took care the most.Crimes will never go unsolved. Even if it takes a decade.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Blooming Flower in Cell #7

"Boss! The detective you've been looking for is here!"

  
"Bring him to me."

  
The door opened to reveal a black haired individual, with glasses, red gloves and a black suit. "Am I allowed to enter or--"  
  
"Come in." Smoking a cigarette, starring at the window was another black haired individual. Although, he was much more different. He had short hair and was as handsome as he could ever be. Even with all the makeup, he looked like a natural beauty. His light blue eyes were as light as the sky above him. Although, his expression tells another story...  
  
"This is what you needed, right" The Man in the glasses sat down, as he handed, what seemed to be a folder. Something written on it.

  
**October 30, 2020**   
**Sakyo Furuichi, Abduction and Murder Case**

  
"This is exactly what I needed. I thank you dearly, Detective." The man with blue eyes said as the Detective chuckled it off.

  
"Please. It took me a while to get this case file, took a lot of explaining, arguing and all that stuff. But, here it is," He explained, as he cuffed his hands together and looked outside. "It's rather snowy outside."

"It seems so..." The Young Adult said lighting another cigarette up. "It was like this back then..."  
  
"You don't have to remember all of it. The Mock Trial will start soon. It's best you call them up and they will do the talki--"

  
"You don't understand!" The young adult slammed the table, knocking the lighter he used to light the cigarrate, off the table. &quotYes, I will call them up, but. What you need to understand is, it's my challenge to overcome. This guilt that I bottled up all this time, for the past 10 years. I want to prove to them that, what they believe in was entirely wrong. I donct want to hear the words they said to _him_. I just can't. That's why--"

  
The detective pushed his glasses up. "I understand. But, please understand what you're trying to do is dangerous. It is the Court of the Law we're talking about. This isn't like those cheap games back in the day. This is real life. What you're doing may cause harm to you in any way possible."

  
"Detective," The young adult slowly calmed down. "I'll try to prove to them that they were wrong. Even if it means my life falling right before my eyes."

\-------------------------------

Doctor's Office  
8am, 1 hour before the Mock Trial.

  
"So, you have any illnesses or so." A doctor asked. The Doctor had crimson hair and sunken eyes. From all that work, perhaps? Or maybe...  
  
"No," The young adult in black said. "Although... I do have a slight cough or so."  
  
"Do you smoke?" The doctor asked.

  
The young adult was reluctant to answer, but. "Yes. I do...."  
  
"No wonder... Can you take off your shirt for a moment? I need to make sure that what you are facing isn't what I think it is."

  
The young adult sighed as he slowly took the buttons off of his shirt and took it off. Although it doesn't show, he had muscle. Almost impressive, he was physically fit and had white as snow skin. But, what concerned the doctor, was he had a tattoo on his back. A dragon tattoo.   
  
"Hm. You seem physically healthy..." The doctor checked the young adult with his stethoscope. "And your heartbeat isn't really irregular. Are you perhaps new to smoking?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I just started a few weeks ago." 

  
"Well, now that you're being honest. I would say the best way to stop this is by stopping smoking. Cough is just a sign of Lung Cancer, but yours doesn't seem to be that heavy, your Lungs seem to be fine and you aren't really losing that much weight, judging by the scale," The doctor proceeded to write a prescription. "Here's the prescription I would recommend."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Sashiki. You know, it's been a while when we last met... When you were in that prison cell." The young adult said.  
  
The Doctor's eyes widened.

"How... how do you know I used to be in prison?"

  
"Dad! Here's the test results you've been asking for." A young girl, could've been the same age as the Young Adult in Black Hair, entered the room. She had the same hair color as the Doctor and the same eyes. Like Father, Like Daughter.  
  


Ah. This must be your daughter? Aika Sashiki?&quot The young adult looked at the doctor.

  
"Who... are you exactly?"The Doctor questioned.

  
\-------------------------  
  
Auditorium  
8:30 am, 30 minutes before the Trial.  
  
"The Scripture once said, after Desire has been Conceived, it gives birth to sin. Sin, when its in full birth, gives birth to death." A Priest said. The Priest had white-ish hair, although he wasn't that old yet. However, his words inspired many in the room he was currently speaking in  
  
"Let us bow our heads and feel the blessing of the--" He stopped speaking as soon as he noticed three people opening the door.  
  
Although they were silhouettes, one of them entered the room. Almost immediately, the Priest recognized who he was.  
  
"Is that really you!?"  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
Courthouse  
9am  
  
"The Mock Trial will now begin. The Jury may, you please sit down," The Judge banged the gavel down. 

  
The Young Adult was sitting in the witness stand, next to the Doctor and Priest. Almost 3 of them were getting nervous. 

  
"It's been a while since I've been here..." The Doctor said as the Priest responded. "Brother, it is all in the past. Our sins have been given forgiveness." He did a praying motion.  
  
"May the Prosecution have the floor." The Judge announced, as the Prosecutor stood up from his seat and explained, as a slideshow of old pictures appeared.

  
"On October 30, 2020, the Victim, Hana Shioreta, a 15 year old High-School Student, was murdered and presumably, assaulted. From what we have found in the Crime Scene, the Murder Weapon was a Cement Brick," He explained. "The Defendant, Sakyo Furuichi, abducted the girl and killer her there. A witness reported that the Defendant molested the Girl. The Defendant was later given the Death Sentence."

  
"Your Honor, I believe this case is not fit for a retrial whatsoever, there is no point--"

  
"There is no point you say? The Prosecution claimed the evidence to be proven, right. That's an error of margin." The Young Adult stood up from the witness stand and walked to the middle of the courtroom.

  
"What's the meaning of this? Your honor, the Juror speaks in contempt--"

  
"An error?" The Judged asked.

  
"Yes. An error. You all believed that the evidence was proven, but in reality, you need to look at it more. As this case, unlike any other, was proven right due to false claims and false evidence." The young adult crossed his arms.

  
"Your Honor, this is disrupting the Court of the Law," the Prosecutor looked at the Young Adult. "And you, are you perhaps a former lawyer of this case?"

  
"No..." The young adult responded.  
  
"Your Honor, I believe that claim should be overruled--"  
  
"...However... There is something I want to tell you all." The young adult took a deep breath.  
  
_**"I was there."**_

  
Those words sent the whole Courtroom into a reaction of shock. As the Judge questioned the other two judges with him and looked at the young adult.  
  
"You were there? As in? The Crime Scene?" The Judge asked.

"Yes. I was there...."

He looked down and looked at everyone, before facing the Judge. "Your Honor, what I am about to say, is nothing but the truth. Everything you all believed, was purely a misunderstanding. Just, listen to me..."

  
The Judge then looked at the young adult and hesitated for a moment. "Very well, may the defense call, a new Witness to the stand."

  
The Young Adult took to the stand, facing many lawyers, prosecutors, jurors and reporters. He took deep breathes before answering the Defense Attorney's question.

  
"State your name, occupation and age."  
  
" _Azami Izumida. The Leader of the Ginsekai Clan. I am 25 years old."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my name is Abel. A friend thought of an idea of an A3! Version of the Korean Film from 2013, Miracle in Cell #7.
> 
> The Film Itself is a dark story, told lightheartingly, but I wanted to put a spin. I hope to write more of this as time goes on.
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone.


End file.
